Number the Stars
by Jennie
Summary: 1 year after Cell: Videl learns about the Dragon Balls. 4 years later, she sets off to search for them to bring her mother back to life.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Videl is not mine. Rika is. The plot is (and please don't take it-I worked hard on coming up with something fairly original). Medona Satan is half-mine, her name is mine, as well as her circumstances of death and personality, but the actual being of her character is not mine. As for the title-it the title of a book about the Holocaust by Lois Lowry (I think) and therefore is also not mine.

Prologue

"Tell me, Rika, tell me!" The impatient ten year-old started to jump on her bed as the maid, Rika, turned down the sheets. "Please, Rika, you promised me a story!"

Rika smiled, shaking her head as she fluffed up pillows. Her blond hair was up in a bun, but a few strands still hung down in her brown eyes. She looked up and smiled at the young girl. She had been employed there for the last year and even though she was only twelve years older than her charge, she was beginning to think of her as a mixture between a daughter and a sister. "Videl, for Dende's sake, settle down and I will."

The jumping instantly stopped. "You will?" 

Rika just shook her head and laughed, going to the girl's closet and pulling out a nightgown. "Of course. When have I ever not? You just need to get ready first."

Videl eyed her and then raised her arms obediently, grinning. Her long hair was loose and her eyes wide. "Hurry up then, I want my story!"

Rika just laughed again. "Videl..." She trailed off as she pulled the garment over her head and smiled. "All right. Have you brushed your teeth?" An enthusiastic nod was her answer. "And did you say your prayers to Dende?"

This was met with silence as the girl froze and then dashed to the balcony, throwing open the doors. Rika raced after her as she kneeled down by the railing, facing towards the North Star and clasped her hands, bowing her head.

Rika silently stepped back, giving the girl some privacy. Not that she didn't know the prayer by now-for Videl always said the very same one every night. But she still felt the girl should have some privacy, since the rest of her life was in the spotlight.

__

Dear Dende,

Please say hello to my mother if you're ever in Other World and tell her I love her very much and I miss her very much. And thank you for giving my father the power to defeat Cell, since I know he couldn't have done it alone. And please make sure he doesn't do anything real stupid. And please watch over Rika for me, since she's my best friend. And thank whoever was also at the Cell Games, since I know that they helped my father considerably. And please, if possible, maybe see if you can get my father to come home in time for my birthday...I'd really like to see him alone with out one of those ladies he always has on his arm. And thank you for doing a good job of protecting the earth. Amen.

Videl stood up slowly, her eyes tearing as she clutched the only keepsake of her mother she had-Medona Satan's golden locket. She sniffed a few times, wiped her eyes with her sleeve (Rika refrained from reprimanding her) and kissed her palm, throwing it into the air and whispering 'I love you, Mommy'. Then she turned around and walked back inside, closing the doors and climbed into bed, where Rika was waiting to tuck her in.

"There's a legend, Videl, about a dragon that grants wishes," Rika said as she leaned down and kissed Videl's forehead. Videl lied in anticipation and caused her maid to smile softly. "This dragon is named Shenlong and he only appears when seven mystical balls, called Dragon Balls, are collected and set together. Then you say the magic phrase- 'Shenlong, appear and grant us our wishes' and Shenlong appears. The sky darkens, it thunders where you stand and then in a blinding yellow white he appears. He asks you for wish and you tell him it and then he grants it. It's said that he can grant you any wish your heart could desire."

"Anything?" Videl interrupted, snuggling in her bed. Rika smiled. She knew where the young girl's heart and her wish lie. Videl had said countless times that she wished more than anything that her mother would come back to life. Rika had never met Medona Satan-Medona had died when Videl was five- but Videl had told her everything she remembered and showed her Medona's picture that she had her locket.

"Anything," Rika said, smiling. She settled back into the chair that was stationed next to Videl's bed and put her feet up on the ottoman. "The dragon is magnificent; with bright green scales and red eyes and his voice is like thunder. After you see him once, you shall never forget the way he looks..." Rika trailed off, sighing as her eyes found the North Star in the sky and settled onto it.

"You've seen the dragon?" Videl piped up, arms clutching the small dragon plush, a gift from her mother that was getting quite tattered. 

Rika absent-mindedly stroked her hair. "No..." Her voice came almost from distance. "But I've heard tales..." 

Videl shrugged off Rika's hand, sitting up in bed. "Rika! Come on tell me!"

Rika finally turned to her young charge. "No, I never saw the dragon. But there was once a boy...he was looking for the dragon balls. I didn't even meet _him_, but he came to my village and helped free our mayor." Rika stopped, smiling at the memory. "I was four then, but the story has been told many times since then. He is thought of as a legend, though we all know he isn't. After I learned that he was searching for the dragon balls, one in particular, I started to read up on the legend. It was my childhood fantasy, to find the dragon balls. I never had a wish-I didn't really need anything. I just wanted to find them. But after awhile I gave up-from what I learned, each time the dragon was called, the balls were scattered in seven directions and remained inactive for a year. It would be impossible to find them without help, seeing how they could be _anywhere_. And therefore it remained a legend to me."

"I want to find the dragon balls." Vide stated firmly. "I'm going to find them and wish my mother back and then Papa and Mama and I can be a family once again and Papa's other women can all go away."

Rika sighed, as she adjusted the covers over Videl. "That's a nice dream, honey, but I don't think it will happen. You're to young to find the dragon balls at the moment and even if your mother were to come back, I don't think your father would...that is to say I don't think things can go back to as they were."

"But they have to! I hate this right now, Rika. Everybody's so happy because Daddy defeated that Cell monster, but he _couldn't_ have! Everyone saw him get swatted away like nothing. And then the two fighters, that man and boy...I bet _they_ defeated him. No one actually saw it happen, anyways."

Rika got up to pull the balcony curtains shut. "That very well may be, Videl, but you'd have to find the fighters-" and then she saw Videl's expression. "And you're too young. Promise me that you'll wait to find the fighters _and_ the dragon balls until you're older...let's say sixteen?"

"Sixteen? No way! I want to do it now!" Videl pouted as Rika flicked on the night light.

Rika smiled and chuckled softly. "All right. When you can go to sleep with out a night light and do everything by yourself-as in getting ready for bed, getting up for school, going to school...when you can prove that you're old enough I will allow you not only to search out the fighters but also the dragon balls."

Videl eyed her maid and keeper. "When I can prove myself old enough? How exactly do I know?"

"You'll know, Videl," Rika said quietly as she turned off the light. "You'll know," She whispered.

"Then I promise," Videl said solemnly. "I promise to wait until I'm old enough. Good night, Rika."

"Good night, Videl." And Rika tiptoed out, softly shutting the door behind her. 

AN: Another fic from me. I don't think this has been done before... Anyway, uh, first chapter coming soon. Questions? Comments? Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

All right, so I wanted to post this on Friday, but since I just moved, at home I don't have internet, I tried to post this at school.  But after a certain time in the afternoon, the internet doesn't work anymore at school on Fridays.  So basically, I literally finished the last sentence, saved it and tried to post it and the internet didn't work!  And since I don't have internet at home right now, I had to wait until today to post. –26.04.04

AN: I'm glad you liked the prologue.  Here's the first chapter then.  I'm a bit- okay, _really_ annoyed that DBZ was taken off the TV _again_, right after the Freezer Saga finished.  But I decided to get my DBZ fix from something else-namely fan fiction.  I'll _try_ to update regularly, but don't count on it…I have tons of tests in the next six weeks, I just moved (this also means limited internet access-if I'm lucky, in a week or so I'll get internet at home.  If I'm unlucky, it won't be until August, since where we're living now is only temporary until our house is finished) and I'm failing Latin (which makes sense when you think I've had two years and my class has had eight years…, but still…).  So please be patient.

Oh yeah-seeing as how on our earth we have never have had an android named Cell try to take over the earth and the fact that at 700 A.D. there were certainly no flying cars, advanced forms of technology or communication and also the fact there is no West Capital, Satan City, King of the World and God that happens to be a teen-aged Namek, I'm going by the fact that the DBZ earth is _not_ our earth.  SO expect no Japan, US, Europe or what not from me.  In this chapter, it isn't so important, but in future chapters it will be…

Chapter 1 

_'-And Eightie says hello to you as well.  I hope you're doing well, honey, and be good._

_Love, _

_Rika_'

Videl sighed, folding the letter back into the envelope.  The letter was stained with tears, wrinkled, crumbled and almost falling apart.  But Videl still carried it with her.

Ever since Rika had left two years ago, sending this letter a month after her departure, Videl had kept it with her.  It was one of her only links to the young woman.  There was also the ribbon Rika had tied her hair with, which she had left in a corner of her bedroom, when she had left, in such haste that she had forgotten the small object.  And then there was the package that had accompanied the letter.

Videl's memory was still clear to that particular day.  Rika had left without notice, though Videl had long ago figured out why the young woman had left.  And a month later she had received the letter, apologizing, as well as the package.

'..._Here's something I thought you might like as well as something you can remember me by, Videl.  I'm so sorry I had to leave you-that was truly the last thing I wanted, yet I _had_ to get out...I'm sorry...'_

And in a nest of paper laid a dragon ball.  Even without reading Rika's explanation she had known what it was.  A small ball, smaller than a baseball; it was bright red with two yellow stars on it, glowing slightly with magical energy.  Videl had picked it up gingerly and burst into tears.

It had been two years and the dragon ball still brought up memories.  Perched on her balcony, dusk ahead, she slowly moved a strand of hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, bowing her head.  

"_Dear Dende,_

_Please watch over Rika for me and help me find the people needed for my journey_."

And when Videl looked up, her eyes were shining with a light that they usually hid, the very light that she had rarely revealed since Rika's departure.  Videl Satan was finally fourteen years old and she knew she had proved her self adult enough to set out on her journey-a journey to gather the dragon balls and wish her mother back to life, as well as to find Rika.

But first that meant going through her father.

***

"Videl, your father wants you."  A young woman, around Rika's age was standing in the doorway, her hands clasped in front of her.   Oak was her name, Videl thought, though she couldn't be sure.  There had been a long line of maids and 'companions' since Rika-around ten or so.  Ivy had been the first that she remembered, but after that, they all just seemed to blend into one another.  There was a Fern, and a Rose and a Hydrangea and a Leaf, but other than that, she wasn't sure.  They were all the same-young and beautiful blondes that were supposed to keep an eye on her and 'entertain' her father-the thing that had caused Rika to leave, when she had refused Hercule Satan.  

Videl sighed and turned around.  She had been packing-she knew that her father wasn't going to be thrilled with her decision to leave.  Actually, she mused, he was going to be furious that his 'little darling dearest sweet-pea who he loves oh so much' also known as his 'sympathy winner' was going to be gone.  After all, how could he moan and groan to the media about how hard it was to raise a child alone if the child was missing?

"What is it?"  Videl finally said, taking her time.  Really, there was nothing _wrong_ with Fern. The girls who played maid were a lot better than Hercule's _girlfriends_.  

The girlfriends were awful.  At least the maids tended to at least spend some time with her.  It was just that she knew that taking care of the little 'angel of my eyes' was not on their list of highlights-except for Rika.  But Rika had been the first and only who had been hired with Videl as the main reason.  There were other servants, of course, but there was supposed to be one who's main duty was to watch out for Videl and care for her.  Rika had been selected after Henny had left. After Rika, Videl's position had dwindled in the family.  Instead of counting the minutes until Hercule returned from his various trips, Videl had sunk into a degree of indifference.  Videl was seen as a prop, a living doll that was there to be shown off, but otherwise left alone, thrown into a corner somewhere, set on a high shelf out of reach.  She was no longer the daughter.  And she had began wondering when the maids would stop caring for her and tend only to their 'Master's' needs.

Oak was petite, except for her chest area, and not too bright.  She was subdued around Videl and tended to stay in the shadows, unless Mr. Satan was there-which he rarely was.  She had blonde hair done up in a bun as all the maids wore their hair, pale blue eyes and wore the standard maid's uniform of a white blouse and black over-jumper with a kerchief covering the top of her hair, nylons and black spiked heels.  Rika had worn the outfit almost embarrassedly, whereas all the other maids since then had used it to show off their aspects.

Videl followed Oak throughout the house, until they came to Mr. Satan's study.  A butler, Jeeves, stood in front and bowed low as he opened the door.  Videl gasped at the sight.

Another blonde was sitting on Hercule's desk in an evening gown.  The gown was something that clung to her body and had a large slit almost up to the waist.  With her long legs crossed in a very seductive manner, a high-heel dangling from her toe, she looked like a woman who knew what she was doing.  Especially seeing how the World Champion was currently lip-locked with her and his hands were slowly pushing down the shoulders of her dress.  

"_Papa_!"  Videl gasped, resorting to the name she only called him when she wanted something-a trick that he still hadn't figured out, though she had been doing it for years.

Hercule and the woman immediately pulled away from each other and then hurriedly straightened their clothing.  "Oh, sweet-pea, I forgot you were coming...here, give your papa a nice big kiss."  This wasn't an odd request-it was a ritual that had started before Medona Satan had died, even.  But at the moment Videl found that it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"No!  And why did you want me anyway?"  She frowned, crossing her arms.  

Hercule had at least the sense to look a bit embarrassed.  "Well, you see honey bunny-"

"We're going away for a six months and then getting married."  The blonde cut in; standing up from the desk and shaking her head, so her hair would fly out.  

Videl stared at her.  "Who _are_ you?"  Coming to terms with the fact that telling her father about her plans on leaving and finding the dragon balls (though she would have just said she wanted to take a vacation and left out everything about the dragon balls, knowing what Hercule Satan would do for power like that), she decided that the best thing to do would be play dumb.  After all, it was summer vacation and what her father didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Krystal Jewels."  The blonde held out her hand and Videl took it confusedly.  "Your father and I met at a wonderful outing-and had dinner together.  And not one month later he proposes!  Isn't that wonderful?"

The teeny dislike for the woman Videl had felt after seeing her and her father in such a position just grew ten-fold.  Hercule Satan might be an idiot, but Videl Satan certainly wasn't.  And the way Krystal was acting was just down right insulting.  Videl was fourteen, not five.

"Er...yes, pleasant.  Nice to meet you."  She quickly removed her hand from Krystal's and turned to her father.  "There was something you wanted me for?"

Hercule looked up from his fiancé surprised.  "Was- oh, are you proud of your papa, honey darling?  Your papa's going away and getting married!"

"You already are."  Videl coolly replied, glaring at him.  

Hercule looked affronted.  "Of course I'm not!   And I just found the love of my life-"

"I thought Mama was the love of your life."

"Oh-" Hercule had the good grace to look shocked and sympathetic.  "Well, she is- uh, was.  But your mother has been dead for almost ten years and I think it's time to, uh, move on."

Videl eyed him suspiciously.  She highly doubted that he even thought of his deceased wife anymore, though she couldn't prove it.  And it wouldn't do any good either.  Hercule Satan had most likely seen Medona's death as an act of freedom; like a warden letting the prisoner go free.  "But you still love Mama, don't you?"  She tried to look as innocent as she could, and succeeded.  Hercule looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Of-of course I do," he faltered.  "But I need a wife-a _living_ wife now.  And I met Krystal and thought that she would do a good job."  He sent Krystal, whose smile was now painted on, after observing Videl, a look that made Videl want to be sick.

"We have to go now, honey, if we don't want to miss the plane."  Krystal quickly said, before Videl could comment.  "And we certainly don't want to miss the plane, do we?"

"Of course not.  Now Videl, honey bunny, give your papa a great big hug and kiss."  And before Videl could back away, Hercule had grabbed her and was kissing her on the cheek.  "Be good for Papa now, sweet-pea and do your school work-"

"It's summer now."  Videl kept her voice cool.

"Oh, well then stay away from any boys who get it in their heads-"

"Hercy, honey," Krystal said, running a finger down his cheek, "let's go."

_Hercy_?  Videl managed to keep from heaving.  And she was proud of herself when she was able to stop herself from reeling as her father bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, a huge hug and went on about how much he was going to miss his little 'sweet-pea'.

But as soon as the door was closed behind him, Krystal and their massive luggage, Videl was all business again.  She was out to find the dragon balls- the golden warriors could wait- and finding the dragon balls meant finding out a way to find them, without searching everywhere by hand…

A week had gone by and Videl still hadn't figured out how to find them all.  She had tried searching the internet and the library and she had called up all the stores that sold second-hand merchandise and all the curiosity shops, but she had only found one person who had heard the legend and _they_ had laughed at her.  And even after describing the balls to people, no one knew what she was talking about.

_Sorry, Ms Satan._

_Never heard of them, Ms Satan._

_Wish I could help, but I can't…_

The same answers, every single time.  And she hadn't even stayed in Satan City, but had called the shops in Central Capital and West Capital and East Capital and South Capital and West Capital.  She had found nothing.

Apparently it wasn't going to be so easy after all.

Standing on her balcony, she looked out at the meticulously groomed grounds and thought.  There had to be _some_ way…  _Someone _must have heard of them before, or seen one, or even have had one…  She knew the legend was not very well known, but this was ridiculous.  If it had been any other person, they would have given up hope by now.  But this was Videl Adhe Satan and Satans _never_ gave up. 

And then the phone rang.

Videl had her own private line and so she knew that it was for her.  She frowned and walked in side, picking it up.  Most of the kids from school were away for the summer and her father wouldn't use her private line.  "Hello?"

"Hi, Videl!  How are you? Just got back from camp-actually, it wasn't too bad.  Cute boys and computers-what else could a girl want?  And let me tell you-"

Erasa.  Videl's heart stopped suddenly.  It had been staring at her all along.  _Erasa_ could do it.  Erasa could manage to find something that made finding the dragon balls a whole lot easier.  She felt like flying.  

Too bad humans couldn't.

"Erasa?  Look, I need your help…"

Erasa was a technical genius hidden by tons of makeup, clothes and an obsession for boys.  Erasa could hack into the King's website and make a boy fall for her at the same time.  And she _enjoyed_ both of those things.

Videl had known her since pre-school.  Their mothers had a habit of dropping them off and picking them up at the same time –an hour late every day.  Because of this, the two girls got close and became friends.  Soon it was time for Videl to start Kindergarten with Erasa and Medona's illness set in.  An illness that made her forget where she was, or what she was doing, or even _who_ she was.

It had been Erasa who had tried to comfort Videl when her own mother did not recognize her, and it had been Erasa and Mrs. Rubber who had comforted the girl after Medona's death.  The two girls had formed a bond that nothing could break.

Erasa was an odd mix, Videl had always thought.  With her mother's influence, she had learned about 'normal' girly things, like dresses and hairstyles and dolls and ruffles and when she was older, boys.  But there was also that seed of brilliance and curiosity on the inside that hid the adventurous and technology-loving Erasa.  

Erasa had been eight when she had received her first computer and her first training bra- though she didn't need it for about four years.  Both had been met with equal enthusiasm.  

Videl could never understand it.  Well, she amended, the _computer_ she could understand-but the bra?

It left her wondering what she might have been like with a mother.  Mrs. Rubber had encouraged Erasa's more girly tendencies, taking her shopping, buying her girly things like makeup and dolls and dresses.  Videl had had Henny, who had started as a maid when Videl was three and had left when she was nine.  Henny had been forced to care for her after Medona's death, but Henny had never really been one for children.  She had none of her own and while she didn't dislike children, she just didn't really know how to care for one.  And she especially didn't know what a young girl might need.

After Henny there had been Rika.  And while Rika was just the thing that Videl needed-the second-mother who knew all about being a girl and had no qualms answering whatever question, she had come too late.  Videl was already used to her boyish ways, to her un-lady-like dress and behavior.  And while Rika had worked to install at least the beginnings of lady-like behavior in her, she had never gotten to the makeup wearing, boy crazy, dress wearing, fashion loving teenager, like Erasa.  

Videl shifted her backpack as she rode her bike.  She was too young to drive (which really annoyed her) and she didn't feel like asking the chauffer to take her.  Plus Erasa didn't live _that_ far away.

She soon saw Erasa's house.  A white, medium sized two-storey, the Rubbers' home was comfy and inviting, unlike her own mansion, where you first had to be let in by the intercom.  Erasa was already outside, waiting for her.

"Come on, let's go into the lab."  Erasa smiled at her, entering the house.  Erasa's 'lab' was down in the basement and held a computer, wires, various electronical parts and tools, scrap metal and wood and lots of drawings and diagrams.  It was a mess, a contradiction to the room Erasa used as a bedroom, which was spotless.

Reaching the lab, Erasa shoved a pile of papers off of a work table and flicked on a few lights.  "So," she said, leaning on the table, "what is it?"

Videl sighed, gathering her wits up for this.  She opened up her bag and took out the dragon ball.  Erasa gasped.  "This is a dragon ball.  There are seven of them, scattered all over the earth.  I have one, but I need all seven.  And since there's a big probability that at least one of them is on the bottom of the ocean near the south islands, I want an easier way to find them, than looking for each and every individual one, which would most likely take my entire life and I _still_ might not have found them all."

Erasa took it from her, weighing it in her hands, and flashing a light on it.  After a few minutes, she spoke.  "I don't know what alloy it's made of- and you better tell me the entire story once you have them all- but it looks like it give out some form of waves…like what you'd expect from radiation."

Videl started to get excited.  "Does that mean you can help me find something that will help me track them all down easier?"

"I'm assuming you want something like radar."  Erasa examined the small ball again.  "And my best bet would be to somehow classify these waves that come out of it and use that to find the others.  Of course," she amended, "if you can be sure that all the others _have_ these waves."

"Let's assume they do.  Can you make a radar then?" Videl looked at Erasa hopefully.  "I figure that with your gift for mechanics and computers-" But she stopped as Erasa burst out laughing.

Videl frowned, glaring at her friend.  "What's so funny?"

Erasa managed to calm down a bit and smiled sadly at her friend.  "I'm honored that you think my abilities are so good, but I'm going to have to disappoint you.  There's _no_ way I could pull that off.  I'd need special equipment to classify the waves and categorize them and isolate them and _then_ I'd have to make the radar intone with those waves that I had previously classified.  I don't have the knowledge, the equipment or even the time…since I'd be doing this all alone, on my own free time.  It'd take me a year, probably, _if_ I had the equipment.  So you can forget me doing that."

Videl felt crushed.  She had finally thought that she had found a way to find all the dragon balls and had been imagining her mother being alive again and what they might do.   

Erasa must have sensed this, however, because she reached an arm out and hugged Videl close to her.  "Don't be sad, Videl.  Maybe you won't even need such a thing-or maybe you can find someone else more experienced than I am who _has_ the equipment."

Videl instantly pushed back her feelings so that she appeared perfectly fine and happy.  It had been a skill she had had to learn quickly after her mother had died.  And now Videl rarely cried- and no one had seen her cry in years- the last time had been when Rika had left…

"I'm fine, Erasa.  But I don't really know anyone- teachers would want to know _why_ and it's not like my father has his own physicists.  Would be nice…but he doesn't."

Erasa didn't look fooled by Videl's remark, but she still smiled.  "Well, maybe you'll come up with something.  You just have to persevere."

But Videl still felt like her one opportunity was slipping away…

Getting back home, she was in a very melancholy mood.  There wasn't _anyone_ she could think of, who could build a radar like that.  From what Erasa had said, it was very complicated.  Erasa had explained how she _thought_ one might go about doing it, but she had also said that it was way out of her league.  The best Videl could hope for, was if she found some random physicist who had lots of time, the right equipment and the brains to do so.  Erasa also decided that it was advanced enough that most likely, their _teachers_ couldn't make something like that.

Videl was wondering how on earth the dragon balls had been collected in the _first_ place.  Rika had told the story of a boy who had collected them all, but how had he done so?  Just randomly picked them all up?  She doubted this, but she had no idea who they boy was and without a name, she could scarcely hope to find him.  And though Rika would know the name, Videl had no means to contact her.

As she dropped her bike in the garage and entered the house, she was immediately met by Oak.  Videl raised her brows.  "Yes?"

"Miss Videl, your father has called and has left you a message.  If you would follow me, I shall lead you to the Study."  Oak spoke in her normal monotone, turning on her heel and walking off towards Mr. Satan's study.  Videl followed after her, rolling her eyes at the woman's speech.  She knew perfectly well where her own father's study was in her own house, but the fact was that most of the servants acted the same way.  Only Rika had been different…

And she stopped in her tracks again.

_Rika_…

That was it.  She _had_ to find a way to find the dragon balls.  She'd never forgive herself if she didn't.  She needed Rika and her mother.  It wasn't just a want, but a need.  And if the dragon balls were her only chance to bring her mother back and allow her to see Rika her, then by Dende, she was going to find them.

It was two minutes later when she reached the Study.  Jeeves stood at ready, finger poised over the red button on the answering machine and pressed it, as Videl appeared.

Hercule's image and voice appeared.  "_Hello, sweet-pea.  Your papa loves you very, very much and misses you very, very much.  But your papa is also a very, very busy man and so he won't be back for a very, very long time. And he's also told the servants that they are to follow your every order and that you can use the credit card in your papa's third desk drawer for whatever you want.  So be very, very good and your papa misses you very, very much."_

Videl wasn't sure what she was supposed to do after that.  Part of her wanted to jump and scream in elation- she knew that the emergency credit card in the third desk drawer had about a million groschen on it and the fact that she had the complete authority to order the servants around would mean that her dragon ball hunt would be a lot easier.  Of course, this also made her want to scream in frustration, since there was no way to find out where the dragon balls were.  So Videl decided to compromise and kept her normal, stony expression.

Dismissing the servants, she walked over to the phone and ran a hand over the view-screen.  Her father always treated her as if she was five-there was going to be no change there.  But giving her the allowance of the emergency credit card and the authority over the servants was definitely new.  It was something to ponder.  Perhaps this Krysta-  no, _Krystal_ might be an annoying blonde idiot, but at least she made Hercule treat his daughter just a _little_ bit more like her age…

Videl sighed and bumped the table, causing a pile of papers to fall.  Most of them were business cards from people her father called often.  Her father's press agent, her father's manager, her father's massager.  And then she hit gold.

Her father, or more likely his agent, was trying to get more recognition away from the martial arts field.  Of course there were the ridiculous posters and shirts and hats and books and movies and shoes and towels and even the dang _city_, but for some reason, they still wanted more. 

And that's when Earth's leading Company was led in.  It was brilliant, her father's agent had cried for weeks, it would make sure that Hercule Satan was _never_ forgotten.  He would endorse and pose for a various line of merchandise- cars, houses, planes, everything.  

Videl had ignored it at the time.  The President of the Company wasn't going for it.  They had literally said 'I don't car what the so-called 'savior of the world' will bring me.  We make enough anyway, without endorsing that idiot'.  But now- months later, the card was still laying about, for the hope that through the persistent phone calls, the President would finally give in.

Videl glanced at the business card, clutching it tightly.  It was the work _and_ home phone of one Bulma Briefs.

AN: Like I said, I'll try to update regularly, but the truth is, I had half of this part done when I posted the prologue and this part is literally hot of the press-so don't get discouraged if it may take me awhile.

Please read and review-reviews are a sure way to make me want to post faster.

-Jennie


	3. Chapter 2

looks sheepishly All right, so it's been three weeks. But I was busy and well, school comes first (unfortunately). These next couple of weeks are also going to be busy, but then I get two weeks off for Pentecost and Christ's Ascension (living in a very Catholic part of Germany is really wonderful…even though I'm not Catholic…). Now, theoretically that means I could write more. But I have to go on vacation, so I don't know what my access of computer _or_ internet will be like. So you might have to excuse me if it takes a long time for me to post.

Another thing to mention: The stuff in italics about six pages down in MS Word is when the Cell Games footage starts. I basically took the copy of the German Manga I have and described the pictures and translated the dialogue. Most of this was done late at night. So please excuse any mistakes/weird things. It's hard to translate, since there are expressions that don't exist in English and I was too tired to think of corresponding English ones. Therefore try to be lenient during those parts.

And now onto the chapter.

Chapter 2

Videl hurriedly looked around, before reaching down and picking up the phone and flicking the video screen on. It was best to call the work number, she decided. She definitely didn't want to seem presumptuous.

She waited as the phone rang, until it was picked up by an older man with a mop of lilac hair and a cat over his shoulder. "Yes?" He said, looking up?

Videl blinked. Apparently instead of getting Bulma Briefs, she had gotten her father, Dr. Briefs. "Oh-hello," she blurted out, trying to scramble for the right words to ask him to build the radar for her. In her mind, she had gone over the scenario and was confident in her abilities. However, speaking to one of the most famous and richest men on the planet was different in real life.

"Hello."

He seemed pleasant enough as he greeted her, playing with his cat. Videl tried to formulate a sentence that could bring over the fact that even though she was fourteen years old, she held authority. And her father's credit card.

"Um…"_ Dang it, _that_ wasn't the way to start_, she berated herself. "Dr Briefs, my name is Videl Satan and I am calling to ask you a favor. But first- have you ever heard of the dragon balls?"

Dr Briefs continued paying with his cat, showing no recognition of her name, though she had hardly expected it, knowing what his daughter had said. "Dragon? You want to know about my dragons? Well, they're doing quite fine, you know. My grandson had quite a fun time playing with one of the smaller-"

"No," Videl clenched her teeth. She _hated_ being misunderstood. "Dragon _balls_."

"Balls for a dragon? Well, I don't know where you could get them, but they'd have to be very sturdy- I know that my dragons, well, Cini- he just destroyed one of his balls, you know, he got too rough playing with it. So I suggest getting one out of heavy-duty plastic-"

Videl smiled forced. "You know what, Dr Briefs? Thank you for your time, I really must be going now, sorry I disturbed you." And hung up. Very quickly.

She screamed a bit, letting off steam, knowing that none of the servants would approach her at the moment. Videl had three screams- the 'help me, I'm in trouble' which she rarely used, the 'I'm so mad at blank' and the 'this is so unfair'. The first one would send the servants running, but the other two would not. And since she was using the 'this is so unfair' scream, she knew she wouldn't be disturbed.

After all, even her _father_ had learned to differentiate her screams and _that_ was a feat indeed.

Videl sighed as Erasa popped in the video and waited for the television to come on. So far Erasa had managed to refrain from asking about the dragon balls, but Videl wasn't sure how long that was going to last. Erasa might be her best friend, but she could talk an ear off.

And of course, as the movie _Dreaming Blue_ (about a teenaged girl who had dreams about a prince from outer space named Blue who was bonded to her) started, showing the dark background of space, Erasa turned to her and gave her a look.

Videl knew this look very well. It was the Erasa-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know-now-or-else Look. But even then Videl tried to play innocent. "What?" She kept an innocent smile on, shrugging her shoulders at the girl. But Erasa just stared on. Apparently she wasn't as innocent looking as she used to be.

"You know perfectly well what I want to know, Videl, so tell me this instant about your search for a scientist."

Videl sighed, shrugged and leaned back into the pillows that covered her bed. She watched the movie in silence for a few minutes, making a face as the villain in the story (a purple 'thing' with horns on his head and armor, named Freezer) plotted about how he was going to destroy Prince Blue's planet. Videl frowned over the characters- who in the world would name a space tyrant after a household appliance?

But she turned to Erasa. "Well…I got Bulma Brief's phone number."

"_The_ Bulma Briefs? The Capsule Corporation President? Oh my Dende…you definitely have some luck there. I mean, _she_ could definitely make something. I've even heard rumors that she's made some spaceships, but I don't know for sure. Really Videl, that's _fantastic_!"

There were two people in the world Erasa admired above all others. One happened to be _Rage_, a brilliant pop-singer who was supposedly a hacking genius. The other happened to be Bulma Briefs. Erasa found it wonderful that a woman with so much class and style could be a brilliant scientist and so famous. Videl was almost positive that Erasa was harboring a secret ambition to be jut like the famous blue-haired genius.

"Erasa." Videl interrupted Erasa's ranting on how lucky she was.

"-to take me to meet her. What?" She turned to Videl.

"She couldn't help me." Videl let the ball drop, waiting to hear what her friend would say. Erasa stared at her dumbfounded.

"She couldn't help you?"

"No. I talked to Dr. Briefs, but he didn't seem to have any idea of what I was talking about- he started going on about his _dragons_ for heaven's sake. And I didn't feel right calling the home phone number, you know, it just didn't seem right." Videl sat up, cradling her pillow in her lap.

"My father's the Savior of the World and World Champion and all that, but even _he_ isn't on the same level as the Briefs. He's been trying to get accepted into the Briefs' social circles for years and he hasn't even really met them before. The only reason we have the number is because my father's agent wanted the Briefs and Capsule Corps to endorse something and use my father for advertisement- but they wouldn't. Therefore I can't just call up and say 'my name's Videl Satan, daughter of the World Champion and I need you to make something for me'. They don't seem like the kind of people who would go for such a thing."

Erasa regarded her for a second and then spoke. "My suggestion is to actually show an interest in the work that they do and then ask them. Or- I don't know. My aunt met them once. She dated a friend of theirs, Killer- Kriller- something like that. I don't know. But in any case she said that they were very nice people and she liked them. Then again, Aunt Marron's always been a bit odd… But why not just call them up and ask them for a tour. Say you're interested in what they do and stuff. And you _are_, to an extent, right?"

Videl shrugged, mulling over Erasa's words. The Briefs _did_ seem nice. And though Videl had met Erasa's aunt Marron once and found her terribly flightly, she wasn't a bad or mean person. She was just…different. Really different.

She shook her head then, clearing her thoughts and thinking over Erasa's question. "I guess. There's nothing wrong with science. And creating Capsules must be interesting. But I don't know if I'm so into it that I could survive an entire day just talking about it with the Briefs. I just don't know what to do."

Erasa shrugged and leaned back into her pillows. "Well, why not this sit for a bit and try to concentrate on something else. Like…didn't you want to figure something out about those mysterious gold warriors at the Cell Games?"

Videl nodded her head, slowly grinning. "You're right, Erasa. Let's stop this ridiculous movie and watch the Cell Games." Perfect. She might as well do something else productive for the moment, since the movie was turning to be down right horrible- with a planet called Vegetable, Prince Blue being called so, only because he wore blue, the entire graphics, which were awful and the main actress, Bra Boxers, who wore things no self-respecting woman would wear, and even the plot was awful.

And she _loved_ the Cell Games videos. The only problem was that the only un-edited copy that originated from the Cell Games was in her father's possession. And _that_ he guarded with his life. He had it locked up in an iron box with a padlock, chains around it, wrapped up in several cloths, locked in an even bigger box and then had hid it in a trap door underneath the floor of his study, where the alarm system went off immediately if it was not disabled by his voice, saying the correct sentence.

In other words, getting her hands on it would be quite a feat.

But the wheels had already begun turning. The Satan Mansion had a state-of-the-art security system, including multiple video cameras in every room. Now, Videl was smart enough to turn off the cameras when she needed to use the bathroom, get dressed or just wanted to be alone. But Hercule Satan wasn't that bright and tended to forget about them. This meant, of course, that there was footage of him _everywhere_. Videl didn't like to think about the videos of her father in the bathroom –she had been twelve when she had accidentally walked in on him once and was scared for life- but this meant that there was one of him standing in front of the closet in the study, deactivating the alarms.

And all she needed was a voice sample saying the correct sentence.

Uh, Videl? You there?" Erasa tapped her friend on the shoulder, causing Videl to jump.

"Erasa! But yes, I'm here and," she grinned diabolically, "I have the _best_ idea…"

One security tape and half an hour later, Videl emerged from her father's study holding a video cassette wrapped in plastic with the warning: _Warning, Do Not Touch! This is _not_ the Cell Games footage! You do _not_ want to see this!_

Jackpot.

Erasa hugged a pillow in anticipation as Videl entered the bedroom and knelt by the VCR, inserting the tape. Grinning, she turned to Erasa and made as if she were the announcer.

"And, I now present to you- the _Cell Games_!"

She turned the lights down, made herself comfortable, pushed play…

And froze.

_A dusty desert was shown, with a magnificent ring in the center. The wind blows. It was quiet. A figure stands in the middle of the ring. _

_"Only twenty minutes till the Cell Games that will decide over the fate of the world. ZTV presents live and exclusive {coverage}. As you can see, Cell stands in the middle of the ring, still for the entire time. Still Satan has not yet appeared. Oh?"_

_A car approaches, black, fancy and long, with the word 'Satan' written on the roof. "A car…"_

_"Yes, and Mister Satan climbs out of the limousine! Here he is: Mister Satan!"_

_He climbs confidently out of the car and strike a victory pose._

_"In {his} victory pose, Mister Satan greets the world! Yes, this is how the man looks like, who will save us from the horrible fate! Bravo!"_

_The car takes off, and leaves Mister Satan there. He looks around and laughs as he sees Cell. He points at him and show him the defeat signal._

_"And that is the clear gesture of a courageous man! Dear audience, doesn't that make our hearts beat louder? The rescue comes in the form of Mr. Satan! And Cell himself doesn't seem able to pull away from this strong man…"_

_Cell mumbles something…but the word 'idiot' seems to be heard. _

_"Only fifteen minutes till the first fight! Cell against Satan and almost I seem to find a small advantage for our champion. Let's cross our fingers!"_

_A close up to Mr. Satan who stands there confidently._

_"Now it's only twelve minutes left and the suspense rises every second! Mister Satan is already going towards the ring! Still there is no further audience except for out television crew…" _

_Mr. Satan is entering the ring swathed in his cape. _

_"Fighting courage lights in his eyes! Eye to eye with Cell, Satan's victory is certain!"_

_Mr. Satan turns to the rocks face, where the news crew is hidden and motions to them. A 'huh' can be heard._

_"I think, we're supposed to come down!" The voice is hesitant. A nod from Mr. Satan._

_"Um…all right…uh…we…Well then! We have been invited personally by the savior of the world to come near the ring! We trust his decision!"_

"That's a joke." Videl paused the video. "So far everything seems normal. You know, my father appears all confident and insults Cell and the like. I think I should fast-for-"

"No! Videl, you might miss something. Plus I think we should watch the entire thing." Erasa eyed the video closely. "Remember when we watched it, you know, live? Didn't something happen pretty soon? One of the mysterious fighters showing up or something?"

"Well…" Videl sighed. "All right. I'll turn it back on and let it play." She pressed the button.

_"Isn't this a picture, dear audience? This spectacle requires utmost courage from the moderator and…uh…he has it…" The moderator moves up to the ring. _

_"Um…you'll allow?"_

_Mr. Satan gives an arrogant look. "I request it!"_

_The moderator climbs up and holds the mike out. "How do you feel, Mister Satan?"_

_"Well, Cell is certainly a poor guy and has totally over anticipated himself! In a bit I'll knock the lights out of this computer-made misfit and save the world! I always wanted to do that!"_

_Mr. Satan grabs the mike. "Cell! Your cheap tricks that you wanted to prove yourself with I know from TV! Everything's just lame special effects!"_

_The announcer leans over as Cell does nothing and says, "He plays deaf!"_

_Mister Satan laughs. "No, he's just shaking."_

_The moderator gets courage and makes a face, saying an insult. "Cell to hell!"_

_Mr. Satan turns around and shows his large behind to Cell, slapping it. "Here, Cell! You can kiss me once, since you won't be touching me any other way!"_

"I can't _believe_ him!"

"Videl…"

"Right…sorry…" She pushes 'play' again.

_Suddenly the announcer turns. "Huh? What is that?"_

_Mister Satan turns as well. "What is what, man?"_

_Cell turns his head, a slight sign of recognition showing in his eyes._

_In the distance a small dot of light seems to be approaching. "There's something coming…"_

_Faintly, Cell says, "The ambitious Vegeta-"_

_"_Stop!" Videl lunges for the remote and clicks pause. "Did you _hear_ that? He said a _name!_"

Erasa yawned. "Yeah, if you can call _vegetable_ a name…"

"No," Videl frowned. "It wasn't vegetable…it was pronounced differently. Vay-gate-ah, so to speak. But that _does_ sound familiar, now I think of it… I just wonder where I might have heard that name before…"

Erasa shrugged. "Well…put the movie back on and maybe there will be some more clues."

Videl nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right…"

_"The annoying limp pickle!"_

_Tap the figure lands on the ground, and the camera swivels to him, right after showing the looks of pure dumfounded ness on the moderator and Mister Satan's faces. Then a close up on the other man: wearing some sort of weird armor, with a royal blue body suit underneath and white gloves and boots. He is short in stature, with a look of pure arrogance and annoyance and built like a fighter with black hair standing up in a flame and cold black eyes._

_"We've received an audience! Some bizarre guy who can apparently fly just landed!"_

_"Also-"_

"I want to be able to do _that! _That's another thing to add to my list of things to do-learn how to fly!"

"_Videl!_"

"Sorry…"

_"-A trick." Mister Satan says confidently._

"Liar."

"_VIDEL!_"

"All right…all right…"

_The moderator speaks again. "Does he also want to take part in the Games? We'll find out right away…" He walks towards the figure. ""Good sir! What do you want? To fight or to watch?"_

_"Piss off! And never talk to me again!" _

_The other fighter glares angrily. The announcer stares speechless._

_"Not very polite! And look at that hairdo…" The announcer mutters angrily, stomping back to Mister Satan._

_Mister Satan shrugs. "A show-off."_

_The moderator consults his watch. "Only five minutes left! In five minutes the Cell Games will begin, during which the fate of the world is at stake! And as expected, Cell's only contender is Mister Satan! All hopes sit now on Satan! Let's pray that he rescues the world from the clutches of the terrible Cell!"_

_"Huh?" Another figure drops to the ground. Cell shows another sign of recognition. The man looks strong, tall and well built, with green and black clothing and a shock of red hair. _

_"Another one…" The announcer trails off._

_"Just tricks, just show!" Mister Satan assures._

_"Well, old scrap pile! Who managed to repair you so quickly?" Cell calls out clearly._

_The figure to the side that arrived earlier, mutters, "Hm. Only Bulma and her father could have repaired him…"_

"_Bulma_? Did you hear that?"

Erasa sighed. "Yes. Now do you want to get on watching?"

"Uh, right…"

_The announcer peeks around Mister Satan. "It seems as if Cell and the Blondie are old acquaintances."_

_"But I'm the best!"_

"Idiot."

"Videl…"

_"Hm?" Cell looks again and then smirks. "There you come, finally, Son-Goku. I've waited for you."_

_"Look over there…" The camera man, moderator and Mr. Satan turn to see seven dots quickly approaching in the distance. And suddenly they are all there and touch down on the ground. It is a magnificent scene. _

_There stand the two golden warriors, teal eyes cold. The taller one dressed in orange and blue, the shorter one in purple and a cape. A small, bald figure dressed similarly to the first golden warrior and there is a symbol-_

"Dende! He actually has a symbol on his clothing!"

Erasa yawned and turned to her best friend. "I don't see what's so important about that-how can that help?"

Videl was already playing with the television to try and enlarge the symbol. "Martial Arts Masters all have their own symbols. If you study under a Master, you wear their symbol. Sometimes Masters even have special 'uniforms', so to speak. You know, to identify students. The uniform- that bright orange and dark blue already caught my eye- I know I've seen that before…though I don't know where. But since two of them wear the uniform, they must have studied under the same Master. And all I have to do is somehow compare that symbol to known Masters and I'll have someone to question."

"But…" Videl said, after throwing the remote back on the floor in annoyance, "I can't get the symbol clear enough. And I can't scan the symbol like it is…"

"What about having someone watch the scene and getting them to try to copy it for you?" Erasa said, squinting at the symbol.

Videl shrugged. "It might work- but they'd have to be good and any professional would ask questions."

"No, no professionals. I meant Sharpener."

Videl's eyes widened. "I-no. He'd want to know why. And after our little 'disagreement'" Erasa snorted, "I don't think he'd be willing…."

Pencil Sharpener had been a friend of the girls' for years, ever since first grade. A good athlete, what he really excelled at was art, drawing in particular. He could draw pretty much anything. But the downside was that this had started to go to his head.

And then there was the fact as he got older, he decided that art was a 'girly' pastime and preferred to spend time doing sports. He had joined Mister Satan's school and seemed to have a talent for that as well. He wasn't mean or even that stuck up- it was just that he was fourteen years old and male. Videl found him steadily becoming more trying. And it was a week ago where he had made a comment about girls and fighting that Videl had overhead.

And had immediately reprimanded him for. He still had a bruise and had been a bit cool towards her lately.

He was out of the question.

"No- that wouldn't work. I think we should just keep on watching."

Erasa rolled her eyes, but shrugged. "Whatever…"

_There was a young man with shoulder length lavender hair, dressed similarly to the man who had first appeared on the scenes. There was a man who looked very green, dressed similarly to the small golden warrior. In the background stood two men- one wearing green pants, with three eyes-"_

_"_He looks familiar too, you know. I just wonder where I've seen him."

"Great. Now would you please…?"

"Oh, right."

_-and next to him was a man, with scars on his face, wearing the same color orange outfit that the two others were wearing, but without the blue undershirt. He also wore the same symbol as the bald, small man._

_"Welcome," Cell says._

_"Pst…there they all are," the first man mutters._

_"How come they can all fly?" The announcer looks confused._

_Hercule Satan keeps his same mistrusting look. "The trick seems to be in style."_

_The guy with the shock of red hair walks around the ring, passing the camera man. The small bald guy says something, that seems like 'ah' and then something with 'c- sixteen'._

_The camera whirls to them and the red haired man smiles, saying something about a workshop and a name._

"Did he say _killer_?"

Videl shook her head at her friend. "I don't think so. I think it was more Cur-something. But I don't know…"

_He grins, laughing. "Great!"_

_The older golden warrior holds out a hand. "Great that you're also here!"_

_"I was made to kill you! Don't forget-"_

"He was made to _kill_ that guy? What in the _world_?"

"Videl…are you planning on watching this or not?"

Videl sighed, shaking her head. "Fine…I'll turn it back on."

_"Forget So-"_

"Damn it!"

Videl yelled as the video started to spasm, static coming from the speakers, black lines running through the tape and finally a high-pitched whine.

The video had broken.

"I don't f-ing believe it! This is impossible! Why the hell did this have to happen! I _hate_ the damn machine! I-"

And then the power went out.

Videl did what any other person in such a situation would do. She let out her 'this is so unfair' scream. Loudly. Right next to Erasa.

"Videl! You almost destroyed my hearing!"

Videl looked sheepish, but since it was pitch black, it wasn't visible. Rolling her eyes, she stumbled for the light switch and gave it a flick.

Nothing happened.

"Great. Just great. The power's gone out."

"But don't you have backup breakers?" Erasa's voice sounded to the right.

Videl sighed, noting that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Theoretically, yes. But my father had them connected to his 'World Champion Shrine' of himself, so that the lights would stay on all the time. And this causes the system to malfunction, which causes the general breakers to malfunction. So we're stuck in the dark until the repair guys come, and that usually takes a while, since when this happens, it knocks out the lights for the entire city…"

"Your father is the one who causes all the black outs?" Erasa asked incredulously.

Videl nodded and then remembered that her friend would not be able to see her. "Yes. Embarrassing, but true. Our system is connected directly to the power plant, so it causes a malfunction there. But there's no reasoning with my father…he wants that damn shrine always on. And when the power goes out, it destroys all electrical appliances that were on during the malfunction, since shorts them out. And basically that means that the damn video is also toast…"

Videl made her way over to the television and VCR and gave them both a swift quick, which made her cry out after hurting her foot on them. "Damn it, damn it! Dad's going to _kill_ me about that tape! And I didn't even get to any of the _good_ parts!"

"Videl, just calm down. I don't necessarily like going around your dad's back, but just eject the video, put it back where it belongs and forget about it. The way it was locked up, he'd never figure out that you had anything to do with it breaking."

Videl smirked, even though she knew Erasa couldn't see it. "Great. Now, where are you?"

"By your desk."

"Okay, bend down and in the bottom left-hand drawer, there should be a flashlight in there. That's my emergency drawer, when things like this happen."

"Okay…wait a minute-got it." Erasa turned on the flashlight, which bathed the room in a pale light.

Videl sighed. "Great. Now I have to go put that video back…"

A couple hours had passed and Videl and Erasa finally decided it was time to go to bed. As they got ready, Videl waited until Erasa was in the bathroom before sneaking out on her balcony.

She kneeled, finding the brightest star in the sky and then closed her eyes, bowing her head and prayed.

"_Dear Dende, _

_Please help me find some way to find all the Dragon Balls. Please. All I want is my mother back… I just don't know where to begin looking. I've tried to do what I can, but I just don't know what to do now. Nothing seems to work. Please, if you can hear me, _please_ do something…"_

She finished hurriedly as Erasa came outside. "Videl? You okay?"

Videl nodded, sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall and turned to her friend. "Yeah…I'm fine. Just looking at the stars. Come," she said, walking back inside, "let's get some sleep."

Videl slept fitfully, her dreams full of her mother and her death. There were scenes of her as a young child with her mother, and scenes of her right after Medona's death. There were scenes of Medona in the hospital, scenes from the funeral, scenes from the crime scene- she had seen pictures in the newspaper- and scenes of Medona's grave.

_She was waiting at home for her mother. She had promised to hurry and get home, so she and Videl could watch a movie together. But she was taking so long! Videl swung her legs impatiently, frowning at the cook who had just set a plate of food in front of her._

_"When's Mama going to get home?"_

_The cook shrugged her shoulders, turning around and adding a bit of wine to the special chicken she was preparing for the adult Satans. "I don't know, Miss Videl."_

_"She promised, you know. She said she'd be home in time for us to watch a movie together. She said it wouldn't take long, going to the video store."_

_"I'm sure she'll be back soon." The cook answered almost lazily._

_"But I want her here _now_. It's boring."_

_"You'll just have to wait."_

_Videl picked at her dinner, watching the clock. Minutes passed, soon half an hour, then hour. Videl had never been known for her patience and as a five year old, her patience level was extremely low._

_And then the door rang._

_Videl ran to answer it. "Mama! You have the video!"_

_But then she froze. It wasn't her mother, but two policemen. They looked uncomfortable. "Miss Satan? I'm Detective Oblada and this is my partner Detective Skelter. Is your father home?"_

_Videl looked at them suspiciously. "Yes. But you have to go so I can wait for my mother."_

_They both shared an 'adult' look. "Honey, it's important. Please get your father."_

_The scene morphed away from the detectives._

_Videl was now standing in a cemetery, dressed in black. There was a newly filled in grave, covered with flowers. But the headstone was still visible. Slowly, haltingly, Videl walked up to it and traced her small fingers over the name._

_Medona Lehl Fehllire Satan._

_Videl closed her eyes, repeating the name in her mind. Medona Lehl Fehllire Satan. Her mother's full name. _

_It was her mother's grave. Her mother was gone. Permanently._

_Videl fell down onto the ground, shaking with tears. It hadn't seemed real before. Even seeing her mother's body during the funeral- she hadn't believed. Her mother looked like she was sleeping. Videl had been waiting for Medona to wake up- like she had done many times before, and hug her. It wasn't the first time Medona Satan had looked dead. And she had been pale for the last year. Clammy and cold as well. She wasn't dead, just sleeping. She was in the sleep that the doctors put her in, because she wasn't feeling well, because she wasn't remembering._

_She'd wake up and everything would be fine. They'd even watch that movie they had been planning on watching._

_But as the coffin had been lowered into the ground, Videl had had to face reality. Her mother was dead. She wasn't coming back. She was gone._

_Forever._

_And Videl finally embraced the darkness that had been calling to her through all her dreaming._

_She found herself in a brightly lit room that was quite elegant. It was a different style than her bedroom at home, however, and most of the furnishings looked old. Old, but comfortable. She was just about to get up, when a voice startled her._

_"I need to talk to you."_

_Videl looked around the room. No one was there. "Uh- did someone just speak?"_

_The voice chuckled. "I did. I'm invisible at the moment, but I need to talk to you."_

_"Who are you?" Videl had learned not to trust everything at first sight and being in the presence of an invisible person wasn't going to make her feel anymore trusting._

_"Um…Dende?"_

_"Dende! You're Dende! But-why are you invisible? Are you always that way?"_

_The voice answered. "No- but I don't think that you'd want to know what I really look like- it'd shock you. So I made myself invisible."_

_"Oh." Something about the room was making it hard for her to think, she decided. "Well…mind telling me where I am and what I'm doing here?"_

_"You're at my palace. And you're dreaming. It's easiest to talk to people in dreams. And um, you've been asking about the Dragon Balls and-"_

_"You know about the Dragon Balls!"_

_The voice sounded surprised. "Of course! I made them. Though I'm surprised _you_ know of them. I thought only a small group of people knew about them-"_

_"You _made_ them?"_

_"Yes, I did. But back to the point. You want to find them. I know your wish and I've decided that it's worthy of the Dragon. But you're going to find it impossible to find them all. Even if you had a radar, you're going to have trouble. I know there's at least one that's on the bottom of an ocean. You can't find them by yourself."_

_"I'm going to try." She said firmly. "And I will succeed. I have to."_

_"Look, Videl, I don't doubt your courage or motivation. But I'm telling you that you can't do it alone. So I'm going to do something for you."_

_Videl frowned. It was getting unnerving speaking to an invisible person. "What?"_

_"I want you to go to Bulma Briefs. Visit her and I'll do the rest. She can help you."_

_"But will she?"_

_"Look, I have to let you go- you're beginning to wake up and I sort of removed your soul from your body and if you wake up- well, it won't be a good thing. So just go and visit Bulma Briefs. Knock on her door and explain. Bye, Videl."_

_"Bye…"_

She opened her eyes, blinking at the sun. She had forgotten to shut the blinds yesterday night, which meant the sun was streaming straight into her room, straight into her bed.

Groaning, she got up. It was early; way early, but she had a mission.

She had to go to West Capital and visit the Briefs.

Await next chapter: As soon as I get it done and have internet access.

Please read and review.

-Jennie, 12/05/04


End file.
